


RPG's but it's Difficult

by echobubbles02



Series: Danganronpa Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Oma being a little shit, Ouma? Oma?, RPG BUDDIES!!!, cursing, keebo being the parent of the relationship, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echobubbles02/pseuds/echobubbles02
Summary: Iruma, Keebo, and Ouma get together for a daily gathering to play an RPG game.This is the tenth time they've fought the same boss in a battle.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kiibouruma
Series: Danganronpa Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782760
Kudos: 58





	RPG's but it's Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> First Danganronpa fic and I chose to write these three dorks.  
> I love them.
> 
> Few Notes:  
> -They call each other by last names, Japanese nicknames included, etc.  
> -This is when they all just decided to room together in the VR AU where no one dies. Yay  
> -First time writing them, sorry if they're OOC :')

“OUMA-KUN I DON’T BELIEVE THAT IS THE RIGHT WAY TO HELP DURING A BATTLE!” Keebo shouted out, making his avatar trying to at least kill the boss he, Kokichi, and Miu were fighting in the video game.

“Yeah you lying little shit! You’re supposed to be on our side!” Miu screeched, her hp was getting fairly low, and she was kind of on the brink of death at this very moment.

Kokichi lets out his signature laugh while continuing to do… well really nothing besides running away from the boss, using every healing potion they have in case he took any damage, which really wasn’t used that often. “Well without me, this battle never would’ve been spiced up!” He stated.

He had already caused them both problems by doing whatever he could in the game. Messing up quests, not helping at all, fucking around, running off somewhere on the map they played on and having Kiibo and Miu chase him around. You know, Kokichi things. He mained as a rogue throughout the quest of the game they played, which almost fitted him in a way. He liked maining as one anyways.

The outcome of the boss battle… didn’t turn out too well.

They ended up losing, and lost a lot of rank points too because of it. They were so close in getting to the top 50’s too. They want to be in the number one spot of course, but they have to tame somebody in order to do so…

“Hey bitch baby! What the _fuck_ was that?!” Miu asked, chucking a pillow over towards Kokichi after she had spoken.

Kokichi got knocked down by the pillow surprisingly, though he may have taken the hit on purpose. “Like I said before, I was spicing up the battle, whore.”

Miu was just about to chuck another pillow at Kokichi until Keebo got in between them both. As usual, he’s the one breaking the fight between the two.

“Please you two! Do not use any foul language in this house!” Keebo told them, most holding Miu back from beating the hell out of Kokichi.

Miu, still being resisted, continued to try and throw a pillow over towards Kokichi, or just- tackle him and do something. “Let me at him Keebs! We’ve been grinding for one hell of an hour and have been trying to defeat that boss for ten days straight! Then this god forsaken virgin decided to ruin out hard work!!” She angrily yelled, hissing over towards Kokichi.

Kokichi only hissed back before turning it into a frown. Here comes the crocodile tears. “WAAAAH!!! YOU’RE SO MEAN! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!”  
Miu stopped trying to reach over towards Kokichi at this point, since Keebo obviously wasn’t going to let her get to him. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Yeah, well your ‘help’ hasn’t been working very well.”

“Ouma-kun, if you were trying to help us, why do you keep interfering with boss battles with your childish schemes?” Keebo lets a pout come on his face as he crosses his own arms as well.

The crocodile tears went away in split seconds, with a grin forming afterwards. “Well Keeboy, Iruma-chan, if you two would actually look at the log of achievements and such.” Kokichi grabbed the controller he used, going over to the log to see the achievements their party had made. “We already defeated the boss.”

Both Miu and Keebo’s mouth dropped in disbelief, their arms unfolding after that.

“H-How is this possible?” Keebo asked.

“We’ve never seen the achievement popped up at all! How is that achievement event there? What the fuck??”

Kokichi lets out his signature laugh once again. “It’s because I, Kokichi Ouma, have secretly finished the battle by slaying the boss! While you two gave up and mourned in the bedroom!” He gave them both a mischievous grin. “You’re welcome.”

“That doesn’t explain the other nine times we had to replay the boss battle shithead!” Miu told him, her anger coming out again.

“Mmm… that’s because I wanted to see how things would turn out if you two continued on playing!” Kokichi explained, “I mean… it was definitely entertaining to see you two rage quit, especially the horny dumpster.” He tilted his head afterwards, an innocent smile on his face.

“Eeeep- H… Horny dumpster?!” Miu hugged herself after that.

Keebo gasped, “Kokichi! Foul language like that is not allowed!”

Kokichi pouted and crossed his arms, setting the controller down beforehand. “Aw, and you’re picking on me even though she’s already insulted my face… so mean Keeboy…” His expression turned into a sad one afterwards, but both of his partners knew it was a lie… definitely a lie.

“That was not my intention Ouma-kun!” Keebo told him, knowing he was just trying to guilt trip him, but he really didn’t mean it like that. He turned his attention over towards miu afterwards, pointing a finger at her. “And Iruma-san, tone down your language too!”

Miu rolled her eyes and waved Keebo’s hand off. “Yeah yeah, whatever.” She muttered.

They now at least know that Kokichi can be useful now.


End file.
